Naming the Master
by Arcion
Summary: The ceremony naming the masters once Ash has defeated the league. Not just him though


Misty screwed her eyes shut as Lance stepped up to the podium.  
  
"All of you know, if you've watched these ceremonies in the past years, that I'm not one to give long winded speeches." He said and some of the crowd laughed. "In this envelope is the name of the champion for the next year." He said, holding up the mentioned envelope. "But we will save this for later." The crowd groaned and Misty's eyes popped open.  
  
"When later. All the other awards have been given out." She protested, drawing looks from those around her.  
  
"You've never watched these awards ceremonies, have you?" Brock asked.  
  
"In this one," Lance continued. "The year after." He said and the crowd roared. "But it will wait too." He said to more groans. He didn't even pause for them to subside. "For this year, I was beaten three times, and in this envelope hides the name of the trainer who will reign all the years after until they are defeated."  
  
The crowd roared even louder this time and Misty shut her eyes so tightly, tears began forming. 'Please let Ash's name be in the final envelope, he deserves it.' She prayed and opened her eyes when Brock tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Their coming out." He whispered.  
  
She looked back to the stage as Ash, Gary, and Casey walked out behind the members of the elite four.  
  
"Starting with this year's champion." Karen said as she took Lance's spot and picked up the envelope. "The champion is." She paused again to open the seal, eventually tearing it with her nails. "Casey Sketchit. You better defend it well. I broke a nail getting it open." She announced and the cheering crowd burst into laughter. Casey stepped forward and allowed Karen to place a badge on her hat.  
  
Before Bruno could take to the stand, Casey leapt to the microphone. "This year the Electabuzz will win the same way I did. With teamwork." She called. All of her fellow Electabuzz fans cheered.  
  
"I sure hope they will Casey." Bruno said, showing he was as much a fan of the team as she was. "The champion after her will be." He paused and struggled with the envelope. "Why'd you seal these so tight?" He growled to Lance who only shrugged nervously. Bruno eventually gave up and ripped the card in two. "Gary Oak." He announced. The crowd exploded into cheers again while Brock and Misty had to hold themselves from cheering for Ash.  
  
"And that means Ash Ketchum is the Pokèmon Master." Lance called, once Bruno had pinned a slightly larger badge on Gary's cloak. "But before we give him the badge of office, we have one more award to hand out."  
  
Everyone saw down and looked to their neighbors for any clue what he was talking about. "Not even Ash knows we had planned this award." Lance said to quiet the muttering. "Every gym leader we talked to, said the attribute that they would always remember about Ash, was his loyalty to Pikachu and Pikachu's loyalty to him. So I award, for the first time this century, the badge of loyalty to Pikachu. And since the second most prominent thing most people remember about Pikachu is his love of ketchup, with the badge, we give Pikachu a lifetime supply of ketchup." He said which caused most of the audience to roll with laughter. Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder to Lance's and licked him thankfully.  
  
Once the audience calmed down, and reclaimed their seats, Lance stepped back behind the podium. "Since Ash was almost never seen without his hat, we want to create a new memory with a particularly old hat."  
  
Will walked onto the stage causing a hat to float over his open hands with telekinesis. "This hat belonged to the second master after the league was created. You seem to have the same connection with your Pokèmon as he did, even the ones that spend most of their time with Professor Oak. He would be glad if you would wear it." Will said as he handed the cap to Lance.  
  
Ash smiled and kneeled as Lance indicated while Pikachu stole his hat and placed it over his ears. "Congratulations, Pokèmon Master Ash Ketchum." Lance finished, setting the hat on Ash's head.  
  
Ash stood and most of the audience gave him a standing ovation. A few giggled at the sight of Pikachu with Ash's old hat covering his head. The eight on stage shook hands and stepped into the audience.  
  
____________________________  
  
Just a fun little piece. I've never actually watched any of the various awards shows thinking I would do something like this so forgive me if it's wrong. 


End file.
